A New Penpal
by djlee6
Summary: Jaden writes an email to his idol Yugi Moto and is essatic when he recieves a response


random

and i havent watched or read this series in a while so bare with me

enjoy

oooooooooooo

Jaden POV

Sy and I were sitting and reading the lastest issue of Duel Mania Magizine-the best source of information to all things awesome and duel related-when we got to a listing in the back. Normally this included the emails and addresses to the publishers, writers, and editors of the magizine but since this was a special anniversary issue it now had the emails and addresses of some awesome people and places that blew our minds:

_Kiaba Corporation: for submissions of ideas as well as comments or questions of current products and/or services_

_Seto Kaiba _

_Yugi Moto_

_Joey Wheeler_

_Duke Devlin _

_Maximillion Pegasus (*may not respond to mail due to lack of attention span and change of location. Please use the email for all messages)_

There were a few more of some people I didn't personally care too much about, but my eyes were glued to the name Yugi Moto.

"Wow...I wonder how many messages they've gotten so far..." Syrus muttered.

Me-being as essatic as I was-leapt onto the open laptop in the corner of the room (Bastion got me into using computers after the whole Alexis being voted hottest duelist or whatever that competition was), magizine in hand.

"Jaden, what are you doing?"

"Messaging the King! What else?" I like to call him the King instead of the King of Games...everyone gets weirded out by that cause they think I'm talkin about Elvis then they're all 'huh?'. Not that that's too important but I'm messaging my idol so who cares!

I ignored Sy for a moment-even though I knew he came over to look over my shoulder to see what I was writing-and typed on:

_Dear Yugi Moto, _

_I know that you've probably gotten A TON of emails already, but I know if it takes fifteen years for you to reach this one, I know you'll read it eventually because you're that awesome!_

_I currently attend Duelist Academy and I love what you do! Your duels and how you take on your opponents has been a constant inspiration and I hope that one day I can meet you face to face to prove my skills to you and hopefully (even if I don't win) be seen as a worthy player in your eyes. _

_But aside from all of that, I had some questions that your interviews don't really answer. Like...You said that how you and Joey became friends was unexpected. What does that mean? And what's up with that thing on your neck? And even though Seto Kaiba doesn't seem to get along with you, it's like you guys know eachother really well. What's up with that? _

_Well that's all I can think of for now...Hope I didn't ask anything too personal. _

_Take care! _

_Your biggest fan-_

_Jaden Yuki_

"Jaden...I don't think he's going to answer that," Syrus commented, looking disappointed in me as I clicked send and confirmed that I wanted his email added as a personal contact so if he responded, it wouldn't get send to my spam box.

"He'll respond," I assured. "Even if I hafta wait till I'm thirty!"

Three days later...

"Your an idiot," It was something that I was used to hearing come out of Bastion's mouth so I wasn't too fazed by it. Alexis got on it for me.

"Bastion, back off," she warned, making him shut his mouth, a quick blush on his face which made me and Sy nearly break down laughing.

We were sitting in the dorm room. Alexis came over to play some video games with me (she turned out to be really into the games I got from home) and so Bastion came over thinking that I was gunna try something (even though I wouldn't cause she's like my sister) ands watched us play our game and clearly tried to resist making fun of my attacks again and Syrus was at his laptop going on some message boards.

Suddenly...

"Jaden! Get over here!"

"What?" I pushed myself up from the bottom bunk and looked over Syrus's shoulder seeing my email up on the screen.

"I was about to log you out, but then I saw this!" He explained, his finger pressed up on the screen to point out a name.

Yugi Moto...

He responded...!

"OH MY GOD!" I yelled, clicking it open and barely noticing Alexis and Bastion rushing over to see what was going on.

"What is it?" Alexis asked, curious.

"Jaden got a reply from Yugi Moto!" Syrus gushed excitedly.

"Really?! What's it say?" Bastion plopped on the ground next to me and I began reading aloud:

_Dear Jaden, _

_First off, I just wanted to thank you so much for the flattering message. It's always nice to hear that you've been able to help people in some way. I'm honored to be an example for you and I have no doubt that you'll be a great duelist! _

_Second, I want to apologize for the late reply. My cousin from Egypt came to visit and he's a bit behind in times. Long story short, he stabbed the toaster thinking it was evil possessed demon and wound up being electricuted (did i spell that right?). _

_Anyway, moving on to your questions. No, none of them were too personal. It was actually nice to see them because no one bothers to asks me things like that. _

_First, how Joey and I became friends. It was weird because back then, I was bullied constantly and Joey and Tristan were regular tormentors. But, since I wanted to be friends with everyone so badly, I kept being nice to them. Luckily, my 'good deeds' as he refers to it sank through to him and he showed his new found friendship by actually retrieving a peice from (as you call it) that weird thing I wear on my neck. _

_Which leads me to your second question. That item is actually an Ancient Egyptian artificact that my grandpa had gotten back when he used to travel the world in his youth. It came to me in an assortment of peices in a golden box that I spent forever assembling. I've gotten very attached to it, so I wear it everywhere I go. _

_As for your third question, Kaiba isn't as cold as he may come off to be. (After all, he made Kaiba Land, the duel disk and your academy, right?) I only know him so well, though, because we attended high school together. That was back when his adoptive father Gozaboro was still alive and in charge of Kaiba Corp. and insisted that if Seto wanted to be in charge of it one day, he'd have to attend the high school. (Even though he was much smarter than anyone working there...He spent all day reading while the lectures were going on and still aced every test.) Plus, he's stuck hanging around us now. Not only because of Mokuba wanting to spend time with us, but because he's taken a liking to my cousin Yami (the one I mentioned before). _

_*Actually, don't let this get to the press, but I think Kaiba might ask Yami out soon! Here's hoping! ~crosses fingers~ They'd be so good together~! _

_Anyway, feel free to write anytime! I'm always happy to respond to fanmail~!_

_Much yours, _

_Yugi Moto_

_*PS-and Yami says "say hi to kuribou for me"...whatever that means..._

Jaden stared at the screen in awe, feeling wonderfully blessed to be replied to by his idol.

Of course, Alexis, Bastion, and Syrus were all doing the same.

"Oh my gawd! Kaiba is in love~!" She gushed excidedly.

"His cousin sounds weird..." Bastion mumbled. "Who would attack a toaster?"

"I can't believe the King of Games used to be bullied!" Syrus exclaimed, clearly impressed and gaining a newfound respect for the celebrity.

Jaden just leaned himself on the desk and smiled, wondering what he should message next.

ooooooooooo

random...

plz review

or dont...heres a cookie either way


End file.
